


Later

by Parselmouth_bloodtraitor



Category: Shake It Up!
Genre: Dyslexia, F/M, Falling In Love, I dont have dyslexia so im a little fuzzy on the details, Romance, but all its fluffiness should make up for it, slight angst, so if i screw something up you know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parselmouth_bloodtraitor/pseuds/Parselmouth_bloodtraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cece's dyslexia is affecting her dance moves today. Her mind is jumbling up all the dance moves, and, as if her mind wasn't already screwed up enough, she can't seem to get Gunther out of her head. So really, how can she be expected to dance well today?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

It's all his fault.

I just know it is.

(Later I will stop blaming him about this.)

"Cece, are you feeling alright? Your dancing isn't the best today," Rocky asked me.

"I'm fine!" I shout, frustrated with this stupid dance, with my stupid mind, and with _him_.

(Later I will apologize to her and she will tell me that it's okay, she understands.)

"Geez, I'm just asking Cece. No need to shout at me." She held her hands up and took a few steps back.

"Sorry, I'm just a little... frustrated," I mumbled, focusing on my feet since they seemed to be at fault here. It was simple enough, but my dyslexia was making it impossibly hard and kept screwing up my footwork.

"Okay..." Rocky says, but she looks at me curiously, as if she knew that there was something I was hiding from her. It wasn't like she didn't know about my dyslexia - of course she did - and she supported me about it, but she had never seen it actually affect my dancing. No one had. But now here I am, doing the wrong moves and the wrong times for everybody to see.

"Take it from the top again, 5 6 7 8!" There I was again, screwing up and causing everybody else to screw up with me.

"Uh, how about we take 5, guys," Rocky suggests, and I just know that everybody is looking at me, but I don't dare look up at their disappointed faces. I'm feeling ashamed enough without having to see their faces. Rocky takes my hand and drags me off stage.

"Are you sure everything is all right?" she asks quietly, holding both my hands and looking at me with a concerned face.

I sighed. Sure we have talked about how my dyslexia can affect my dancing, in _theory,_ but this was entirely different; this wasn't just in theory anymore, this was actually happening. I could just imagine what she would say: "Oh Cece, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" And I didn't really need to hear that right now. I didn't need to hear her apologize (when she had no reason to), or offer to help me (when there is nothing she can do).

(Later I will have a long talk with her about my dyslexia, and I will let her comfort me.)

Why should I worry her about this? I'm just having a bad day after all.

And it's his fault.

For some reason, he is all that I can think about, and it's messing with my mind.

Not that my mind isn't already messed up, but he's just making it worse.

(Later I will him how much I thought about him.)

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? I'm just going to get some fresh air." I hope she doesn't notice how I can barely look her in the eye. I think she does, but she chooses to ignore it, because all she does is sigh and makes room for me to pass her by to get to the door. I still don't look up at her when I walk by her, because I know that she has a disappointed look on her face, like all the others do.

It's all his fault.

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't be so accusatory. It's not like he is purposely doing this to me. No, it's just my screwed up mind that suddenly decided that he is just so interesting and nice and- god no, I'm not going to start thinking about him again. That's not going to help me concentrate on my dance moves.

"5 6 7 8!" I say to myself, as I dance by myself behind the Shake it up! studio, by the dumpsters and litter.

I nearly step on my own foot, and let out a grown of frustration. I sit down on the steps and try desperately to clear my mind and to just think clearly for once in my life. It's a desperate and pointless attempt, but I needed to at least try.

"Hey bay-bee!" No, no, _no._ This cannot be happening, he cannot be here.

"What Gunther?" I ask sharply, turning around to glare at him.

(Later I will thank him for coming after me.)

"Woah, woah, no need to take the claws out." he says as he sits down next to me.

(Later I tell him how my heart beat rose when he did that.)

"What. Do. You. Want?"

He sighed. "I just wanted to see if you're alright. You seem kinda out-of-sorts today."

"I'm fine."

(Later I tell him the truth about my dyslexia.)

"Cece, seriously, what's going on?"

"What do you care?" I accused.

"I..." he fumbled for the right words, "I... don't?" I raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't elaborate anymore than that and he looked at me expectantly, waiting for an answer out of me.

(Later he tells me that he does.)

"I'm fine, Gunther. Just having an off day. My dancing isn't the best today." I waited for him to make a jab about how my dancing is never that great, but it never came. "What? No comment about how my dancing is terrible all the time? What's going on with _you?"_

(Later he tells me that he was in love...)

"Nothing, I'm fine."

(...with me.)

"But you let an easy insult go by. You never do that."

He shrugs. "We should probably go back inside now, the break is probably over by now."

(Later I tell him how fear ran down my spine at the thought of going back out there and embarrassing myself even more.)

"You're probably right," I say as I try my best to look confident.

He grabs my wrist. "You'll be fine."

(Later I tell him how much I wish he had grabbed my hand instead.)

"Thanks, Gunther."

(Later, he does grab my hand.)

He lets go of my wrist and opens the door. He holds it open and gestures for me to go in.

"Such a gentlemen," I tease.

(Later I tell him how much I love gentlemen.)

The rest of the day, I screw up my dance moves repeatedly and continually. Gunther will give me an award winning smile and a thumbs up to reassure me that I'm not embarrassing myself.

(Later I tell him how much I love his smile.)

Once they end rehearsal - which is slightly earlier than usual, probably because they knew that they weren't getting any work done with me doing so badly - he comes over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. He whispers in my ear "you did great today" and I try to keep my breathing normal. Rocky and Tinka both give us a curious look and we give each other one last look before we walk away from each other, him to Tinka and me to Rocky.

"What's going on with you and Gunther?" Rocky asks me. I look over to Gunther to find that he is already looking at me, I give a small smile and he smiles back before turning back to Tinka.

"Me and Gunther? Don't be ridiculous; nothing is going on between us."

(Later I tell her that I wish something was.)

"Mhm, sure," she says disbelievingly.

"Seriously Rocky, there isn't."

"Whatever you say."

"Rocky, listen to me. There isn't anything going on between with me and Gunther Hessenheffer." When I look over to him this time, he is talking with his sister, but then his sister notices me first and points out that I looking over at them. He turns around and gives me a big grin, bigger than the one he gave me before, and I tried my hardest to fight the blush rushing to my cheeks and I gave him a small, shy smile.

"As if that's nothing," Rocky says to me. "You totally like him."

I break eye contact with Gunther and turn around to Rocky. "What? No I don't!"

She raises an eyebrow at me and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Okay, so maybe a llttle..."

(Later I tell him that I love him too.)


End file.
